What time brings us
by Tori Briefs
Summary: Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, is sent to Frieza at the age of 7. He's now 13 and is going home. After a few years, has an ultimatum given to him. I'm trying hard not to make this a "High school fic" but it does take place during the ages of high school and college.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue **

I was being smacked in the face with the thick white tail of the ice-jin in front of me. This was normal. I didn't do exactly what he told me to do but then again, I never do. My right arm was broken in two places, my left ankle was sprained, my nose was broken and my left eye was swollen shut. I'm used to his beatings now. In all of the many harsh beatings I've been given, this is him toying with me. I've had much worse for less. I question his motives on what I get beatings for and how hard my beatings are for what I do. This time, I only cleaned up the dead bodies from a mission. My team and I were supposed to purge the planet, destroy any and all forms of life. Then we had to clear out the bodies and make the planet a clean sleight with no buildings or anything. Only a planet of dark blue sand blowing in the wind and the red oceans splashing on the coast lines would be left. My team and I landed on the planet. We had seen the weak people live there. We saw the unique buildings that they had created. We killed any living being on the planet in no time. We didn't demolish any buildings; nothing was set ablaze and burned to the ground. It was as if everyone got up and left. I have no remorse for killing those weaker than I. Only the strong should survive. I've been taught this everywhere I go.

My father had taught me that fact until I was sent here, on this blasted ship. Damn Frieza. I hate that filthy bastard. He came to my planet and had a meeting with my father. I wasn't allowed to be in the meeting and so I waited for two hours before it was over. Then, my father came out with a cut on his cheek and blood around it. It was then that I became furious. My father saw my hands balled up in tight fists and I was about to go into the meeting room before my father got down on one knee put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son." He said in a low voice, only so I could hear him. I started to question him in my mind before I saw the lizard walk through the door behind him.

"Ahh, so he is here. I will be leaving here in an hour. Have him ready." The filthy lizard said before walking in the opposite direction. I looked up at my father.

"Son, you are to be living on Lord Frieza's ship for the next few years. He will teach you how to rule some day and when you come back, I will teach you more."

I look behind me to see my mother holding my baby brother in her arms. She was looking at me with wide eyes and then I smell salt. Her tears were forming in her eyes. This was odd. Saiyans don't cry, especially my mother. She then dropped and I ran over to her.

"Mother!" I got over to her when she was on her knees with Tarble.

She looks up to my father who was beside her and trying to help her up. "How could you? I would have lasted longer. Handing him over will not ensure our safety Vegeta!" She was yelling at my father. I could see a tear falling down her cheek. What was she talking about handing me over? Was that what my father was doing? Handing me over to that Lizard? It was then that I put my hand on my mother's shoulder. She had still been kneeling, not wanting my father's help in getting up.

"It will be ok." I didn't like seeing my mother like that. It put something inside of me that I hated. The feeling squeezed my chest and it was as if I could feel her pain.

She nodded and I felt a furry thing wrap around my wrist. It was my baby brother's tail. He was born no longer than a month ago. Later that day, I was taken to Frieza's ship along with my team: Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, and Turles. We were given a small dorm type of place to sleep when we were on the ship and not on missions. That was almost six years ago. I was seven at the time. I was allowed to go back to Planet Vegeta-Si when I turned 10 but only for two days because Frieza wanted to have a meeting with my father. Now I am 13 and haven't been to my home planet since. Since I first left, I have learned lots but not what my father had informed me I would be learning. The only thing I have learned about leading is leading my team on missions.

I now stand in front of Frieza, all beaten up but I will not make a sound. I have never made a sound when he beats me. He hates it too. He beats me until I have to go to the tanks or until he gets tired. I don't fight back though. I stand there and take it. It hurts to stand but I don't show it. He punches me in the gut a few times and I am slammed into the wall. I spit out blood and it lands right before his foot. "Now, Monkey," Frieza starts. I hate when he calls me that. I'm not a monkey. I'm a Saiyan. Monkeys are a species that originated from the planet Earth that fling their own dung. Some are even dumber than humans. Humans are like Saiyans except they are weak, stupid, and don't have a tail. What's the point of the alliance between Vegeta-Si and Earth anyway? It's not the humans do anything.

I'm beaten for a few more minutes and I now have a serious head injury, a few more broken bones that include a few ribs, and lots of cuts. Two low class soldiers came in through the doors because Frieza called them in to bring me to the tanks. I would have taken myself but Frieza shattered my knee and broke my other leg between my hip and knee. I could barely move or even breathe without any pain. They dragged me through the halls to the med wing and the doctors laughed when they saw me. They said stuff such as "What did he do this time?" and "Why does Frieza even want these monkeys to be taken care of?"

I'm put in the tank and the mask is put on my face. I hear the tank close and I feel the green liquid fill the tank. Kami, I thank the one who created this stuff. A beep sounded that said the tank was full and starting the sleep stage. There are three stages. The first is sleep. It sends sleeping gas through the mask to have the person fall asleep and it starts healing the bones. It's important that the person is asleep for this part because if they were awake, it would be very painful. This step is the newer step. It's been around for only seven years. Then there's the second step. It heals the deep cuts. This is when the sleeping gas starts to wear off but it isn't until the end of this stage that the person wakes. The third and final part is the healing of the smaller wounds. It works with your body's healing system to provide the fastest healing and when it's almost done, it relaxes the muscles from not moving for so long so that when the person gets out of the tank, they will have the strength to stand and walk.

It was a day later that I got out of the tank. He had shattered a few bones of mine I was told and so that's why it took so long. When I got back to my room, I saw Raditz lying on the couch with his arms behind his head. He was sleeping. Nappa was sitting at the counter of the small kitchen area with a bottle of whisky in his hand. I couldn't see Kakarot. He was probably in his room sleeping. It was late. "Hey Vegeta. You're back" Nappa said casually.

"Yeah. When's our next mission?"

"Hasn't been assigned. It's late, you should go to bed."

"Not tired Nappa."

"You were in the tank for a day. You must be getting stronger."

"He went easy on me." I scuffed. "Give me that." I said as I took the whisky out of Nappa's hand. There were two already empty bottles. Even though I am only 13, I had been drinking on this ship for years. I could hold my liquor too, even better than Nappa. Saiyan bodies mature faster than most species and then when they hit about 20 years, they stop ageing until they reach _Old Age_. It's not specific on how old the Saiyan is when he or she reaches it but it's when their bodies start showing how old they are and they could no longer fight. Only few have really reached it because most die in combat. Compared to a human, I would look about 16-years-old. "He's planning something."

"What is he planning?"

"I don't know but I could see it in his facial expressions. He's planning something." I turned my head and saw Turles who was in his boxers. He was rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Hey Vegeta." He said in a yawn. "I see you're out of the tank. That means that we should be getting assigned a mission soon. Hopefully tomorrow morning. I hate being here. I much rather take our time on missions."

"Me too." Raditz said as he sat up and stretched out his arms. "I don't like the pods but I much rather be there than be on this ship."

We all turn our heads as we heard a buzz from the door and it opened. Zarbon stood in the doorway. "Congratulations Monkeys. Frieza says that he is sending all of you back to where you came from. You will still have to follow his orders. I guess that he has had enough of his ship ruined by your looks, stench, and all around inferiorness. He also hasn't been liking your outbursts either. You seem to be blowing everything up."

"That's what happens when Frieza's lackeys get in my way." I scuff.

Zarbon ignores me. "We are landing in the late morning about 10:30. Frieza doesn't want to be kept waiting." He said as he walked out the door. As the door closed, Kakarot walked out the door.

"Kakarot," Turles said. "Get packed. We are landing on Vegeta-Si."

He nodded and then went back to bed. Turles and Kakarot are twins. Although they look similar to each other, Turles acts more like his father. No one knows where Kakarot got his personality from. We all knew where he got his taste in food though. When Gine, Bardock's mate, cooks she makes the best food that we've ever tasted. All the Sons had that taste in food but Kakarot had it the worst. Gine didn't cook much though. She was on her mate's team and they were often out on missions.

Turles and Raditz went to sleep in their room soon after Kakarot did. The Sons all shared a room and then I got my own room while Nappa slept on the couch. He preferred it that way though. Nappa didn't mind sleeping on the couch and actually liked it but he, along with the rest of my team couldn't wait to sleep in our own beds. It has been years since we have been able to do so.

I was the last to go to my room. Nappa was even out cold before I had left to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and lied on my bed. We were finally going home. I wondered what all had changed, other than what I had been told of my mother and brother. My eyes closed and I slept another night full of not so peaceful dreams that most would call nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta sat on his bed. It was about an hour until landing and he just wanted to sleep in his own bed. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in years. There was a knock on his door. "Enter." The door opened and Turles stepped into the room. What do you want?"

"Well, the others have already gone and packed. I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine." Turles looked around the room and hadn't seen any signs of packing. "Vegeta? You haven't started."

"I said I'm fine." Turles put his hands up in defense. When he does that he looks almost exactly like Kakarot.

"Ok, if you say so. We only have an hour." He then backed out of the room and Vegeta looked around the room. He stood and started packing his blue and black spandex uniforms along with his armor. Nothing else held any value to the prince. All of these many years and he was the only one not to collect any souvenirs from his travels from purges or meetings. Frieza had brought him along with meetings with the PTO many times. Vegeta didn't want to remember what had gone on in the past years he's lived with Frieza. The other's excuse for having souvenirs from purges is that they wanted to have some part of the planet to be remembered.

The hour quickly passed and they landed on Vegeta-Si smoothly. Vegeta walked down the ramp that went from the ship to the ground. Nappa and Turles were directly behind him and Kakarot and Raditz were behind them. Frieza was the first to step foot on the ground and greeted the King. The King's face was in the same scowl as the Prince's. "Vegeta. It's nice to see you." Frieza said to the King.

"A pleasure as always _Lord_ Frieza." He said in a forced happiness as he greeted the lizard that he so much hated.

"As I promised, here is the Prince and his team. All have which are still under my power and are to be sent on any and all missions I send them on. It would be as if they were on my ship but they live here. I'm tired of you monkeys stinking up my ship." He said as he returned to his ship. He left without another word and the ship left the atmosphere quickly.

"Vegeta? What are we to do now?" Kakarot asked the prince.

"It's Prince Vegeta." He emphasized Prince. "You are to go home. Greet your family. Catch up and get to know them again. You can speak of what you want of what had happened to you on that hell hole but don't speak of what had happened to me. I wish forget everything about that bastard that I can." The Prince said before he turned to walk into the castle not even greeting his own father. The three Son brothers flew off to greet their parents. Nappa had followed the Prince before Vegeta turned to him. "Nappa, go to your mate. I'm sure that after these many years apart, she misses you." Napa nodded and flew off to where he knew his mate would be. Vegeta walked through the halls. Nothing had changed in these halls. He went straight to his room and put down his bag. He saw on his scouter that his father was coming after him. The doors opened and the older Vegeta cleared his throat. "It's not nice to come in without knocking." The prince said not even looking at his father.

"I will not have you disrespecting me like that." He said with much authority.

Vegeta scuffed. "Yeah. I'll give you the respect you think you deserve once you have earned it."

"I had to do what I had to. You should know that many sacrifices have to be made to save your people. If you are to become King, you must learn this lesson fast." There was silence passed between the two royals. "Son, there are some things that you need to know before you do anything else."

"I know mother died." Vegeta said with absolutely no emotion. It broke him too much when he had been told by Frieza. He was told that she became too sick and died but Vegeta knew that it was most likely a lie but he wasn't about to ask about her to his father. The King looked at him confused on how the younger Saiyan knew this. "I also know that you sent Tarble away." The King was even more baffled about this. His son knew more than the King thought he would. "You have cowered enough." The King became furious at his son's disrespect. He went over to Vegeta and slapped him across the face and Vegeta was unfazed. The King, seeing this, threw the prince across the room and Vegeta's back hit the wall hard. He scowled at his father. "Your sacrifices are of your people. You are not protecting them. You're offering them up on a silver platter." The King hit the prince with a ki blast and it his right shoulder. Unknown to the King, Vegeta had gone through much worse beatings than this from the lizard lord.

"I have not! I have protected them the best I can for many years. You think I like what Frieza does?"

"Don't ever say his name in this room!" Vegeta stood and was slapped by his father again.

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy. I am still King and much more powerful than you!"

Vegeta didn't say anything but he walked out of his own room, tired of his father already. He flew off to his old training room and locked the door with the password that only he knew. He punched the wall as hard as he could and yelled out. His anger was getting the better of him. He needed to train and this was not what was going to help him. He looked around the room. It was as he remembered it to be. He went to the middle of the room and started on his katas to warm up. He then went to punching and kicking his invisible opponent. It was almost 10 hours later that he felt his stomach call out to him for food. He was sweaty and went to the bathroom that connected to his training room to take a shower. 15 minutes later he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He powered up and used his ki to dry off and once again, his stomach reminded him that he needed to eat. The prince opened the closet and was reminded of how long ago he had used this room. His training uniforms were way too small. He would need to remove these and replace them. He looked at his towel and decides that he would go to his room. As he moved through the halls with only a towel around his waist, he notices some of the looks that the female Saiyans gave him. There were only a few Saiyans out in the halls but those who were, were females. He ignored them though. He didn't have any time for courtships or women. He was soon to his room and put on his black spandex shorts and rolled his eyes as he heard his stomach. He didn't bother with the shirt and walked to the kitchen where there weren't any Saiyans. He was grateful too. He sat at the counter and ate his long awaited dinner. When Vegeta was done, he put his dished in the sink and went back to his room. As soon as he landed on his bed, face first, he was out cold. It had been a long day and he was sure that it wasn't about to get any easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been three years since he had first come back. It wasn't easy to say the least. He was still put on missions by Frieza. The only difference was he didn't go back to Frieza's ship; he went back to the Kami forsaken castle. He didn't get beatings from the Lizard but did get them from his father for disrespecting him or not having the right attitude in the King's presence. They weren't as bad as Frieza's and just like in Frieza's beatings, Vegeta didn't fight back. It didn't mean that he thought that he deserved the beatings. Many times, he had told his father what he was doing wrong with his people. His father would get angrier for that but Vegeta didn't care. The more beatings he got and the more he was in the tanks, the stronger he got. He still trained and he spared with his team. His strongest was Kakarot and then Turles. Nappa and Raditz were close to the twins in power but Vegeta was the strongest by far. He was now 16 but looked about 20 compared to humans. He'd learned lots in the last three years about the Vegeta-Si government and the Earth government. He also learned about the Earth-Vegeta-Si treaty. It was made by his father before Vegeta was even born and Vegeta found out how much of Vegeta-Si's machinery had originated from Earth. He was impressed to say the least. He had figured that humans were idiots.

Vegeta was in his training room doing his katas, waiting for Kakarot to come to spar. It was something he and Kakarot had done every day before the sunset and they had to sleep. There was a robotic female voice that said that someone was wanting to come in. He checked his scouter. The power level couldn't have been one of his team's and so he began to wonder who it was. His answer was found when he opened the door. It was a servant that worked in the castle. He was the main messenger from his father. "What does he want now?"

"King Vegeta would like to see you in his office." The Saiyan said somewhat scared of the prince.

'What does that old bastard think I did now?' Vegeta thought to himself. "I'll be right there." He said and the messenger ran to tell the King. Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter. "Kakarot, I am going to have to postpone our spar. My father wants to have a meeting with me." He didn't wait for an answer and turned off his scouter and walked to his father's study. He didn't bother to knock as he entered his father's study. The King was doing some paperwork and looked up as the younger Saiyan walked in. "What do you want old man?"

"Do not call me that. I have yet to reach Old Age, boy."

"And yet, you don't go to the battle field with the rest of your soldiers as a proper King should."

The king back handed the prince. "I have too much to do here. I cannot have this disrespect from you anymore!" Vegeta put his hand on his chin and put it back in place. "I am going to give you a choice and I must have an answer within 24 hours. You will be sent away again. I can no longer stand your disobedience and outright disrespect. You are either to be sent back to Frieza or you will go to Earth and go to school at the intergalactic high school. There, you will learn more about earth and their customs. You will meet other species at the high school other than Humans too. I will need your choice within 24 hours. Do you understand?"

Vegeta thought about what his father said. If the King thought that sending him back to Frieza was a good choice than the Prince knew that the King had lost his mind. He considered the Earth high school choice. It didn't sound so bad. It was now time to ask questions. "If I am sent away, who will be accompanying me?"

"If you choose Frieza, you will get your whole team. If you choose Earth, you will get Nappa and one other. The other doesn't have to be part of your team. It could be a lovely Saiyan female. You two could get to know each other there."

"Father, I'm not going to bring a female with me. I have told you that I will not be courting anyone or mating anyone anytime soon. I don't have time for them and I don't care for them either. They are all the same worthless piece of trash."

His father hit him again. "You will not say that about your own kind."

"It's true. Most of them try and throw themselves at me and they are way too easy. The ones that have already been mated are the good and loyal ones. Although I don't plan on stealing another's mate either. Lots of the ones that throw themselves at me are already used." He was hit again. He didn't care though. They no longer hurt. "Now, is there any Saiyans that already go to the school?"

"No." The Prince nodded and turned to leave but was stopped. "You will not leave my presence without my saying so."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me then?"

"Yes. If you choose Frieza, you will be there for four years. By that time, you would be old enough to take the throne and I would expect you to mate by then. If you choose to go to Earth, you can stay until you graduate. If you so choose, you could then go to the college and study whatever you like. You are not to mate with anyone other than a Saiyan. You hear me boy?"

"Whatever. I have already told you. I have no plans of mating." Vegeta then stood there wanting to leave. "Is that it?" Vegeta asked getting tired of the moments of silence that passed.

"Yes. You may leave." Vegeta left his father and headed to his training room. He would tell Kakarot of his plans before they spar.

"Kakarot. My training room. 2 minutes." He said after he pressed the button to turn his scouter on. He walked to his training room and was pleased to see the other Saiyan waiting outside his training room.

"Hey Vegeta." Kakarot said as Vegeta typed in his password. After they entered, Vegeta locked the door and looked seriously at Kakarot.

"When we're done here, pack your bags."

"Why? Are we going back to Frieza?" Kakarot asked a bit disappointed.

"No. We are going to high school on Earth." This confused the younger Saiyan.

"My father's meeting was about me getting a choice to go back to that bastard's blasted ship or high school for Earth. I chose Earth but the old man doesn't know it yet. I much rather be sent there for two years minimum than to Frieza's for four years."

"What do you mean two years minimum?"

"It means that if I like it there, I can continue through college. So a maximum of about eight years. That is, if I rather be there than here." Vegeta chuckled. That wasn't likely. They warmed up, matching hit for hit and kick for kick and then they started the real spar. Vegeta had sent Kakarot to the tanks but it wasn't bad. He would be out in a couple of hours. Vegeta had a few scratches, bruises, and burns but nothing too bad. He took a shower and grabbed one of his black spandex shorts from the closet and put them on. He walked to his room as he always did. He put his scouter on the side table next to the head of his bed and placed his gloves on the dresser. Vegeta sighed as he sat on his bed and took off his boots. Today had been a long day. At least 10 females asked him to bed them and then his father keeps talking to him about courting a female. He didn't understand why he had to. It wasn't like his father was going to give up the throne any time soon. That's the only reason he would mate. He had to Mate before he became King because he would have to produce an heir.

His thoughts started to wonder what Earth was like. The others that go there better treat him with respect. He would easily be able to kill them where they stood if they didn't. He probably wouldn't get into too much trouble if he did too. There was a knock on his door when he had laid on his bed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and put on his scouter. Surprisingly, it wasn't a female. It was his father. "Come in." It was unusual for his father to knock or even come to his room at such an hour. Vegeta didn't move from his spot, he only took off his scouter, put it on the side table, and put his arms behind his head. "What do you want?"

"Your answer?"

"You said I had 24 hours." Vegeta was confused on why he would be asking now instead of later. He had his answer before he even left his father's study but he wouldn't have said anything until the 24 hours were up.

"It doesn't normally take you that long to make a decision."

"I'm going to Earth with Nappa and Kakarot."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed.

"What?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I was hoping that you would-"

Vegeta didn't let him finish knowing where this was heading. "I'm not going to bring a stupid female with me."

"Why are you so dead set against the idea? It would be a good thing for you to mate and produce an heir."

"Father, I'm not going to. Why is this so important to you?"

His father was getting too annoyed by the prince. "Because I don't want your brother to be the ruling King!" The King said in anger and hit his first born across the face so hard the prince was off the bed and against the wall in a split second.

Vegeta looked up at his attacker. "Why?"

"His power level was one of the worst recorded for a royal. His mother took care of him until he could talk. He was sent on a mission. It was easy enough. I sent him during a full moon on that planet. When he had come back, he was crying and wouldn't stop unless his mother held him. He said he never wanted to do that again. He refused to kill people. What Saiyan refuses to kill on missions?" The King said outraged. "After your mother died, I sent him to a planet on the edge of the solar system and away from the Colds. He would be welcomed there. They were weak people." He took a breath. "He's not fit to be a Saiyan King!" King Vegeta yelled and then stormed out of the room. Vegeta stood up and assessed his face in the mirror. It was going to bruise but not much. He didn't care though. He found out why his brother was sent away. He was going to leave as soon as possible and hopefully he will leave tomorrow. He got back on his bed and slept. His dreams were the nightmares of his past, as they always were. He could never truly forget those cries out, begging him to stop or to spare them, or the faces of his victims.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 4**

Vegeta woke to a pounding on his door. "VEGETA!" It was his father. "OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

'What does the old man want now?' Vegeta thought as he stretched his arms and paused as he heard the sound of a powerful blast powering up. Vegeta's eyes widened and he quickly rolled out of bed and on to the floor. The blast went through the door, tearing it to shreds and hit the headboard of his bed. The King stormed into the room. "You!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at his son.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes. "What do you want now old man?"

"Do not disrespect me! Now I'm tired of your disrespect. You are going to be ready in five minutes to leave for Earth!" He said before he left the room. There was a hole where the door busted open. Vegeta wondered what got his father so pissed. He then stood and packed his spandex uniforms and armor. It wasn't like he was going to get into battle but he wasn't going to take any chances. He brought his bag and saw the ship that he and the two other Saiyans would be sharing. He went to his room and put his bag down. He went out of his room and to the control room. He became confused when he saw three bodies in there.

Kakarot spotted the prince in the doorway. "Hey Vegeta."

"What's she doing here?"

The woman in question turned around. She didn't look special and looked like any other female Saiyan. "She was assigned to be here by the King." She said.

"I wasn't informed of this. Why?"

"I was only informed of this last night." She turned around and was heading to the captain's seat when Vegeta spoke up and walked to the seat.

"I'm the captain. I am in control of my ship. Go sit in the passenger's seat." He pointed to the specified seat. Nappa sat in the copilot's seat and the woman grudgingly sat in the seat. Kakarot sat in the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for his actions."

"I'm not." Vegeta said over his shoulder and then put his attention back on the controls.

"What's your name?" Kakarot asked.

"My name is Chichi Ox. I am the princess of the eastern part of Vegeta-Si." Vegeta started chuckling to himself but this didn't go unnoticed by Chichi. "And what's so funny?"

"I just found out why you were assigned here."

Chichi crossed her arms in front of her. "Care to enlighten me as to why that might be Prince Vegeta?"

"If my father thinks his plan will work, he is sadly mistaken." Nappa was the only one to understand him.

"And what would his plan be?" She asked rudely but curiously.

"He wants me to court you." Vegeta said laughing now.

"I fail see what's so funny."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I wouldn't court or bed you if my life depended on it." He couldn't control his laughter now.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta as if he had said he was going to kill his family. "Vegeta, that wasn't nice."

"Like I care." Vegeta started the ship and everyone strapped in. They were out of Vegeta-Si's atmosphere in no time. Once it was all clear for them to move around, Chichi stood and walked away angrily.

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Kakarot asked.

"What's the point? I meant what I said." Vegeta said. He didn't care for the stupid female's feelings.

"Why though? She's pretty and she's nice." Kakarot said almost in a dream like state.

"You want to court her, be my guest. Have my father see how much his plan backfired."

Kakarot looked confused at the prince. "So you don't want her?"

"No." Vegeta stood and turned the ship into auto pilot. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. It should take a week maximum to land." Vegeta said as he left the control room. He bumped into the female as he left.

"Come to apologize?" She said rudely.

"No. Not everything revolves around you." He then walked to his room but before he got too far, he yelled back to the woman. "And watch where you're going. I don't want to bump into you anymore." He sat on his bed and realized that he would go a week without any training that would help him. He hoped that, on Earth, he would be able to train to his extent. What would he do for a week? It was a question he didn't like. He looked at the time and decided that he should research Earth and its customs. He stood and walked to the control room and was glad to see that only Nappa was in there.

"It looks like those two hit it off well." Nappa commented.

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's not my problem." Vegeta thought about how he would ask this. "The computer in here." He paused for a moment. "Can it research" there was another pause.

"You want to research Earth and the school." Nappa said as he figured out what the prince wanted to say. Vegeta nodded. Nappa went over to the controls and a holographic screen came up and Nappa then showed his prince how to work it. He then left because he smelled breakfast. Vegeta didn't care about the food being made. He was more interested in his research. At first he read the history about the high school that he was to be attending.

* * *

"Do you think that we should tell Vegeta about lunch?" Kakarot asked.

"Let his majesty starve he has locked us out of that room all morning. What is he even doing in there?" Chichi asked. It wasn't that she was hurt or bothered by the prince not wanting her. Yes, it was her problem in the first place but now she saw that he was just an ass and she met Kakarot. He was nice and cute and everything she wanted in a guy. She did want to know what he has been doing for the last few hours. He missed breakfast and was now about to miss lunch.

* * *

He didn't care about his stomach. He had learned so much. After he learned about the school's past, he decided to look at the species that went there. There were a few Namekians, a few Brench-seijins, and some androids. He skimmed the list of many species only some being humanoid. There was one at the end of the list that caught his attention. There was only one human that went to the school. He wondered why. The school was, after all, based on Earth. He thought that there would be more. He then looked up who that one human would be. It wasn't hard but he was surprised. It was a woman. She was the top student in the entire school. Her name was Bulma Briefs. "Briefs... Briefs... Where do I know that name?" he asked himself. He decided that he would search her name. When he saw the logo, he knew where he had heard the name. Briefs is the name on all of the paperwork for Capsule Corp. He then saw the logo in the background of an older looking man with a lab coat, a blond woman, and a younger looking female. He knew the one that made all of the inventions that Vegeta-Si used. Even though the girl was top of her class, he knew that she couldn't have made them, especially with how she dressed. She wore a skin tight pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves. She had to have gotten top of her class by looks. It wasn't as if she was attractive or anything though. The male, in the photo, was the one that made the inventions. He wondered why she went to that school though. She obviously was put there by her father just so there would be at least one human. His curiosity spiked and now, he was looking forward to be learning the secrets of Inter Gal High.

**AN:** HEY! It's my birthday! My present to you readers is my updates. I've been partying a lot so this may seem a bit late. It's 9:02 pm here. Tell me what you think about this story. I know it seems to be starting slow and it might take a while to get to the good part but these slow parts are necessary to have you know the out to RadioactiveMango HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Yeah, it's her birthday too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 5**

It was been a week. He had only left the room for food, the restroom, and sleep. Otherwise, you could find the Prince in the control room on the spaceship's computer. He had researched not only the school, but where he would be staying, the places to eat or "Hang out" as the earthlings say. He didn't think he would be doing much of that though. He had found out that Inter Gal High had a gym that was welcome to be used by any of the students. He thought it was stupid that it was closed from midnight to four am every day but that might be because of some idiots that had gone there. The school had many sports and clubs but he wasn't interested in joining any. That didn't stop him from looking into them though. In many he saw a particular girl's face. It surprised him that one person could be in so many different clubs. There was a knock on the control room door. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then he looked at the controls. He didn't even hear the warning that in an hour they would be landing. He stood and turned off the computer. He unlocked the door by pressing a button on the control panel and sat in the pilot's chair. There weren't any words spoken by the Saiyans as they all sat in their chairs. The silence was broken by Kakarot a few minutes afterward. "What were you doing in here Vegeta?"

"Research." He didn't really want to talk about what he did the most research on.

"Really? All that time on research?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes. I researched the school."

Kakarot became excited. "What did you find out?"

"That the school has a gym for all of the students to use at their disposal. It's closed from midnight to four in the morning for some stupid reason though."

"Would we know anyone that goes there?"

"Not unless you know any Nameks, Androids,or Brensh-seijins." Kakarot shook his head no.

A question then popped into Chichi's mind. "What about humans? The School is on Earth."

"There is a human, yes." Vegeta didn't want to do into detail about her but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"One human?" Chichi was shocked to say the least.

"Yes. One human." Nappa saw the change in Vegeta as Chichi started asking about that one human that went to the school.

"Wow, is it a boy or girl? Smart or stupid? Well, the person would have to be either really smart to be going to the school or really stupid. What does the person look like?" Vegeta growled at the female that bugged him to no end. Why did his father have to send her with them? Her, of all of the females on the planet, why did he have to choose the one with the loudest and stupidest mouth? Chichi stopped when she heard his growl. "So…"

"It's a girl. That's all I know." He lied. Nappa could tell. Chichi couldn't though. She started thinking out loud too.

"I wonder what she looks like. Will she and I become friends? I wonder what she likes and doesn't like."

"She likes girls that don't talk a lot to be her friends, and so she and you wouldn't ever get along. She likes quiet people and would hate you. Now would you just SHUT UP!" Vegeta said very annoyed.

Chichi scuffed. "I'm willing to bet she's not like that. You just described you, only, you don't like friends at all."

"Saiyans don't have friends. You act too human."

"And is that a bad thing? We are, after all, going to Earth where humans live."

"Saiyans are supposed to be Saiyan-like. Otherwise, they aren't Saiyans."

"Whether you like it or not, it doesn't matter how you act. It's only your species. How you act doesn't have to be like the rest."

"Shows where you're wrong." Vegeta said in a low tone. Everyone heard it but acted like they didn't. Only Kakarot and Nappa knew what he meant. It was a comment based off of their life working for Frieza. Chichi was quiet the rest of the hour and the Ship started counting down from thirty until they were to enter Earth's atmosphere and everyone put on their belts, securing themselves to the ship so they wouldn't be flattened to the ceiling as they landed. The ship landed in a matter of seconds after they entered the atmosphere and landed as if they were a feather. It was the new technology that made the landing go smoothly. Everyone unbelted and stood as the door opened and the ramp went down to the ground. Vegeta was the first to exit followed by Nappa behind him and Kakarot and the girl behind Nappa. There was an older man at the bottom that bowed as Vegeta walked passed. The man looked confused at Nappa and Nappa gestured for him to stand and start speaking.

"You're Majesty. It is an honor." Nappa gestured for him to speak faster. The man nodded. "My name is Ray. I have been assigned to show you where you will be staying. Do you want my men to assist you in taking your bags?" The man saw that the Prince wasn't carrying his bag but the bald man behind him had a couple. The two behind the tall bald man had a bag a person. He assumed that the bald man was carrying the Prince's things.

"No." The Prince said as he stopped walking. Ray stood confused. "You said that you would show us where we are going to be staying?" The Prince said as he became very annoyed at the idiotic human.

"Umm…" The man thought for a second, getting out of his confusion. "Yes, I did." He then hurried to where the Prince was. "So, if you follow me, I will show you to your car." The Three Saiyans behind the Prince looked at the human confused, but for three different reasons.

"No. We are flying." The Prince said.

"What's a car?" Kakarot said. Nappa hit him on the back of the head. Nappa was confused on why the human would suggest a vehicle rather than flying. Chichi was confused because, even though they were near the road, there were only cars driving by. There were no cars waiting for them.

Ray became nervous. He had never flown before. He didn't think humans could fly by themselves. "Umm. Prince Vegeta?" The Prince quirked an eyebrow slightly to show that he was listening. "I can't fly." Vegeta scuffed.

"Worthless weak human." There was a pause. He thought about who would cary him. He wasn't going to do it but Nappa's hands were full. He smirked to himself. "Hey, Princess, this man can't fly." He said amused. Chichi, still trying to figure out where their car would come from, snapped out of her haze.

"What do you suppose you do?" The female put her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything. You will carry him."

Chichi looked down at her suit case. "Here, I'll take it for you so that you will have both arms." Kakarot said as he took the pretty female's bag. Chichi nodded and walked over to the man, picking him up and flew to the sky where the others were. The human was holding on tightly to the female Saiyan, cowering because he is afraid of heights.

"Where to?"

The man was still looking down at the ground but tightened his grip on the woman and looked at the prince. He was afraid of heights but he was even more afraid of what the prince would do to him if he didn't answer the question. "North about… th…" He stuttered out of all the fear that he was experiencing. "Four miles N… Nor… North and ffff…fivvv…five miii… miles wee…west." He nodded as he thought about where the hotel was.

"Nappa!" the Prince called out. Nappa knew what to do and flew off in the direction that the man had said and was back in thirty seconds. Nappa nodded and Vegeta followed Nappa to the place they would be staying. They landed in the front of the large hotel. Once they were on the ground, the Human became less nervous but fell on the ground thanking Kami that he was still alive. Once he looked up though, he saw three confused and one really irritated Saiyans. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Uh, well, thank you, but I don't think I'll be flying again anytime soon." He then walked into the hotel and Vegeta knew, once he walked in the door, this was where they put all of the students that went to the high school. Well, almost all of the students. He followed the human to the desk with a female human working there. "Hello crystal, you are looking as lovely as ever today." The human said in an attempt of flirting that was obviously ignored by the female.

"Hello Ray." She said as she looked up at the new comers with Ray. She made a double take when she saw the Prince of all Saiyans scowling at something, or someone. He could be scowling at nothing for all She knew. All she knew was that he was cute. "Well, hi there. How may I help you today?"

Vegeta knew that the female was trying to get his attention but didn't care. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore her hotel uniform that consisted of the white blouse under a black blazer and a black pencil skirt. She tried her big batting eyes at him but he didn't care. "Well, Crystal," Ray started, trying her attention back on him. "I'm here to give these Saiyans a room."

She looked at him once he said that as if she didn't hear him. "Oh, right." She got on the computer and typed something. "It seems that we only have a few rooms that aren't taken. It is the beginning of a new school year." She said as if this were normal. "I have three rooms that each have two bed rooms or I have the pent house open." She looked up at the prince so that he could make the decision. "What will it be?" She said as the Prince didn't answer.

"We shall have the biggest one." Nappa said. Vegeta nodded in confirmation.

"Ok. All I need now is your student IDs and you can go to your room." She said happily.

Vegeta pulled out from under his cape on his right shoulder three cards. He then looked at the female that was talking to Kakarot. "Hey. You have your ID right?" The female turned to him and gave him the card. The Prince then handed the four cards to the human female. She scanned each one into the computer and smiled.

"Here you go. All set. He will take you to your room." The Prince nodded as he was given back the cards. He put all four of them in the small pocket on his shoulder where his cape is attached to his royal armor.

"So does that mean that I'm going to be joining you for a quick cup of coffee when you get off?" Ray tried flirting again.

"No." He was shot down without any hesitation. He frowned. That was probably the millionth time he'd been shot down by the beauty. He turned to the elevator and pressed the up button. They waited until the sliding doors opened and they all got in.

"This button here is the one to get to your living area. It goes straight into your space." He pressed the button and the doors closed. Kakarot had to balance himself as it went up and Chichi leaned on him to get her balance. Vegeta and Nappa, along with the human, were unfazed by the sudden jerk motion that the elevator made. When it stopped, the doors opened and Vegeta was the first to leave the crowded place. He looked around and saw stairs to the right a kitchen to the left and a living space in front of him. "You can get comfortable as you like. If you need anything, the phone is right there and just press the 1 button." Vegeta nodded and the human left through the elevator.

"We'll have to fix that security problem but I guess this will do. Vegeta walked up the stairs and saw a hallway. It had three doors. Just his luck. He opened the one nearest to him and saw it as a bedroom. It wasn't small but it wasn't big compared to the rooms in the palace. He then looked into the next room. It was the same size as the other one but it was a light blue instead of the green the other one was. Then he opened the one farthest from the hallway entrance. It was definitely bigger than the other two. This had a king sized bed instead of a queen like the others did. The color was a blood red with black. This was his room. He stepped in farther and saw two doors to his right. One being the full master bathroom and the other the walk in closet. He heard Nappa walk to the door of the room.

"I take it you'll get this room?" Vegeta nodded. "Who is Chichi staying with, if there is only three rooms?"

"I thought it obvious. She would be sleeping on the couch in the main room."

"I thought that she would share with Kakarot."

"She can if she wants. I don't give a damn." Vegeta walked around the room and opened the thick black curtains. There was a small balcony and it looked out to the mountains nearby. They were covered with trees. He looked at the clock. It was mid afternoon. "I'm going to be out. I'll be back after dark."

"Sorry sire but your father gave me specific instructions not to have you leave my site during non school hours."

"Fuck that. If you want to know where I'm going, I'm going to the mountains."

He opened the balcony and stepped out. "Sire, I can't disobey the Kings orders."

"Go and tell Kakarot that I will be in those mountains till after dark. That is a direct order from your commanding leader and Prince. You are to follow orders." Nappa sighed. He didn't want to disobey the King but he had to live with the prince for the next two years. He decided to follow the orders of the prince and went down stairs to Kakarot. Vegeta smirked. He'd won but hopefully Nappa wouldn't follow him. He had been on the ship with those idiots bothering him to eat or to sleep for a week and so he needed to get away and why not get a small amount of training in? He flew to the mountains and turned his scouter off. He looked around. There were only lots of trees. Some were good for climbing but he knew that he couldn't train here. He started looking around for a clearing. He heard the sounds of grunting and with this Saiyan senses, I wasn't hard to tell that there were two people that were sparing. 'They couldn't be that strong if they are sparing out here.' He climbed a nearby tree and saw two human males fighting. One was short and bald; the other was taller and had long black hair. They weren't using ki or anything. They were just punching and kicking but they weren't holding back. He saw as the one with hair was punched in the jaw and was thrown to the ground. The bald one walked to his sparring partner and held out a hand. It wasn't hard to hear what they were saying

"Yamcha, you aren't bad. I'm glad to see that you haven't been slacking over the past two years." The bald one said as he helped the one on the ground stand.

"Naw, I'm just hoping that Bulma will forgive me. I told her that I had to leave for training over the summer. She hasn't seen me since."

"Come one, you two have been a thing for how long? I don't think that she'll be mad at you for long."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wish she didn't go to that alien school though. It's bad for her. I don't trust them."

"You know that her dad put her there."

"Yeah." The one with longer hair sighed and put up his fists at the other. "You up for round two?"

"Sure." The bald one said as they went at it again.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two. It seemed that he had to find another clearing in these woods. He flew above the trees and he was going up the mountain at a fast pace until he heard the sound of water. He slowed and he saw a small clearing in the trees. 'Finally.' He thought as he landed. There was grass everywhere and there was a small waterfall. He nodded to himself saying that this place was now his. He started doing some warming up Katas and saw the sunlight hit his face. It was a setting sun. He grunted in annoyance but was glad that Nappa or any of the others had shown up to follow him. He started doing punches and kicks at his invisible opponent. He started to think about the two that he had seen earlier and their conversation. "The one with hair said something about Briefs… now what was it?" He said out loud as no one was around to hear him.

"Who said what now?" Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was Kakarot.

"Why are you here?" He said in a low and threatening tone to the taller Saiyan behind him.

"Nappa told me that you said that you wanted me to follow you to the mountains. It took a while to catch up to you but I found you."

Vegeta took another calming breath. "Kakarot?"

"Yes?"

"What year are you going into for high school?"

"Umm…" Kakarot started counting on his fingers. "I'm going into… Sophomore year."

"Great." He said sarcastically. Vegeta knew that the year difference between him and Kakarot would be a problem. Not that he wanted any classes with the idiot. The sun was almost down now. "Come on, let's get back." Vegeta took off fast to the hotel they were staying at. When he landed on the balcony, He saw that the doors were still open and so he walked in. "NAPPA!" Nappa walked into the room.

"You called?"

Vegeta was about to hit the man in the face until there was a ring. _Ding-Dong_ "What was that?"

"I'll get it!" The female said.

"Get what?" Vegeta asked, annoyed his first question was ignored.

"It's a door bell. It makes that annoying sound when someone is coming up to our floor. It's happened twice now."

"Didn't I tell you to fix that security problem?"

"I haven't had the time or the equipment sire. I have been very busy while you were out."

"Oh, is that why you sent Kakarot to fetch me instead?"

"No. I figured that you would have wanted to spar with him."

"This planet is too weak. I doubt the gym that the School has is any better." Vegeta looked behind Nappa to see the female Saiyan with the man from before. "What?"

The man took a step forward. "You're Majesty. I am here to give you and the others your schedules for school tomorrow. You will all need your school Ids to get into the school. All you do is scan it when walking through the doors and you're in the school." The man handed the three pieces of paper to the prince. "If you would like someone to show you around the school, I could have it arranged. The man then looked at Nappa.

"You may leave now. I will make sure they get to school on the morning." The man nodded and left. "It's late. You all should get some rest." Nappa said as he left the room. The female Saiyan walked out of the living room to one of the bedrooms and was shortly followed by Kakarot.

The prince walked out to his balcony and sat to meditate. The door to his room was closed and there wasn't much that was going outside. It was calm and peaceful.

It was calm and peaceful up until he heard a fight break out. It was down the street a ways but he could both see it and hear it. It was about someone talking wrongly about someone else. Vegeta decided to investigate and saw two weaklings trying to fight outside of a tavern. He hovered above them, watching them try to hit each other in their drunken state. He then saw a blue haired female that came out of the tavern try to break the two up. "Come on guys! Nix, it wasn't true. He's not worth it. Come on, lets go." She said as she tried once again to separate the two. The one called Nix punched the other guy square in the jaw and knocked him out. The blue haired girl then tried to pull the Nix fellow away to leave but he turned around and yelled "Dose anyone else want to call my girl a whore?" Vegeta watched the female thinking she looked oddly familiar. It clicked as she turned to try and get Nix. It was that girl, Bulma Briefs. Why she would be in a place like this, he didn't know.

"Maron, I'm not just going to let you be called a whore." The guy said.

"It doesn't matter honey. Let's just get going. My parents won't be happy that I'm late getting home because you got drunk." Vegeta thought it strange the Nix guy called the Briefs girl "Maron" but it didn't matter. The fight was over. Vegeta flew back to his balcony and was board. The Prince of all Saiyans was board. Sleep crossed his mind and he figured why not. He fell on his bed and slept not wanting for tomorrow to come.

"Young lady! Why are you so late. Your curfew was an hour ago." The father figure said to the blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry. I had to drive Nix to his place because he got drunk. I didn't want him driving." the teen girl said.

"What did I tell you about that guy? Why can't you get a guy like you sister's. Yamcha has a few friends. I'm sure you'll find someone as good as him."

"Sweetie?" the blonde female said stepping into the room. "Oh, Maron, you're back! I was starting to get worried. Now you're home and safe. Go to bed. You have school tomorrow and you need some sleep."

"Thanks mom." Maron said as she went up the stairs to her room. It was across from her sister's. She didn't even know why they were sisters. The only resemblance between them was their looks. Although her sister had all of the brains, she got the better of the looks. At least in her eyes. They constantly fought on who was prettier. Neither of them won. They didn't go to the same school, thanks to her favor with her mother. Unfortunately, her sister was her father's favorite. It was probably because they are both geniuses. As she got to her room, she looked and saw that her sister's door was open and she wasn't in there. She couldn't be out with her friends or her supposed boyfriend in that her father adores so much. Nix is ten times more loyal to her than Yamcha is to her sister and she was totally blind to it. Maron turned as she heard her sister come up the stairs. "Hi Bulma."

"Hey Maron. You're home late." Bulma observed.

"Where have you been?" Maron hated like it when her father had double standards.

"Finishing my project. I can't work on it tomorrow because I have to help the new students."

"Why do you go to that school? It's just full of weird looking things."

"That's what you think. Most of them are humanoid and I get to learn a lot from them."

"But you don't have to go there. You can go to any of the school in the country and you choose that one? I don't understand you." With that, Maron went into her room and Bulma went into hers. It was late but Bulma still had things to do and so she went on her computer and checked her e-mail. She saw that there were three new students:

_Students: Kakarot Son, Princess Chichi Ox, and Prince Vegeta Ouji. _

_Species: Saiyan_

_Grades: Sophomores (Kakarot and Chichi) and Junior (Prince Vegeta)_

_Time being spent: Until Graduation_

Bulma looked at the photos and saw that there wasn't a picture of the prince. She wondered what was on his I.D. if there wasn't a picture. The one named Kakarot had wild black hair and Chichi had long, straight, black hair. 'I guess that I'll see the prince tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she went to bed.

**AN:** Hey. Sorry it's been so long in the updating. Here it is though. Happy birthday DS Forever Immortal

**Elianni, **Thanks. Sorry for late updates though.

**Guest,** Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters therefore belonging to.**

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta woke up to knocking at his door. "Vegeta. It's time to get ready for school." Kakarot said. He really wanted to roll over and go back to bed. How long had he slept? It couldn't have been long. It was still dark outside. "Come on, we have to get ready."

"Kakarot. I heard you the first time. Now shut up and leave." Vegeta stood and stretched. First things first, a quick shower.

Bulma woke up surprisingly early and saw that it was still dark outside. Usually she hated getting up early, and really hated it after a late night but today was different. Today was the start of another school year. She hopped out of bed and went down to the kitchen was. Her mother was probably still sleeping and Bulma was happy that she was able to cook her own breakfast. She was a good cook but never was able to do anything because her mother was almost always in the kitchen. Bulma made some toast and eggs. When she was finished, she had the cleaning bots clean the pans while she ate. "Oh honey." She heard her mother say. "I didn't realize that you would be up right now, I would have made breakfast for you."

"It's ok mother. I'm fine." Bulma said taking a bite of her food.

"Do you want me to make your lunch?"

"No, I'm good. The school has some nice food unlike Marron's." Bulma knew the reason why was because of all of the regulations for food of the different species. It had made the food better than those served at the public school that Marron decided to go to. Bulma could never understand her. When she was done with her food Bulma went up and took a shower, chose her outfit for the day, and did her hair and makeup. It was off to school to get everything for the three new students.

When she came out of the office with paper on a clipboard, she walked to the entrance of the school. The three Saiyans were obvious when she saw them. The one she noticed first was the one with wild hair. He was tall and was very muscular. The female standing next to him was shorter and had long straight hair but was put up into a bun. The one walking in front of them might be slightly taller than the female but not by much. His hair gave him the illusion of being taller as his hair was gravity defying, flame like hair. He was the first that looked at her. Their eyes connected and she felt something come over her. It felt as if he was analyzing her. She walked closer and the other two seemed to notice that she was the only one that was going directly towards them. "Hello. My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm here to help you all out in looking for your classes and getting to know this school." She made the mental note of remembering the names. First there was Kakarot Son. He was the tall man. Then there was Princess Chichi Ox. She was obviously the only female. So that left Prince Vegeta Ouji. He has to be the one that had dark brown hair that was almost black with red highlights.

Vegeta looked at the female that he instantly recognized as the Briefs girl. She looked somewhat different from last night but that could be because it was dark last night. She held a clip board in one arm and had a messenger bag across the shoulder. "Hi." He heard Kakarot say from behind him. "My name is Kakarot."

"And mine is Chichi."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. The Briefs girl probably already knew who they were. "And so that means you're Vegeta?" The blue haired female asked him.

"Prince. I am Prince Vegeta." He said and started walking to where he knew the gym was. He didn't need to be shown to anywhere. He knew where everything he needed was.

"Um… Excuse me? _Prince_ Vegeta, you need your schedule and to know where your classes are!" She called to him but he just kept walking.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. Probably going to the gym he mentioned on the way here." Chichi said.

"In that case, I'll find him later. If you two would follow me, I'll show you around." Bulma turned and walked to the main building and the two Saiyans followed.

Vegeta walked into the gym and there were many hallways. There were different rooms for each species and the training rooms fit the needs of that specific species. He walked down one hall and at the end of it was an unmarked and empty room but had what looked like a control panel on the wall. He figured it was a new room made for the Saiyans and started pressing buttons. It was in the universal language of English. "Please input name." He typed in Prince Vegeta and it loaded. "Unknown name. Would you like to initiate testing?" He pressed the yes button and little parts of the wall moved to the side as small bots came out. "Level One." It started having the different bots throw small energy waves at him and he dodged them but soon learned that the walls didn't absorb the blasts but made them bounce off. To end this he would have to fight back. He looked at a bot and punched it. The weak bot fell to the ground and the other bots stopped and the walls absorbed the blasts. "Calculating punch." He looked around and saw the control panel working on numbers. "Skipping to Level Ten." It said and a new set of bots came out of the walls. These were bigger but not by much and started throwing more powerful blasts at him.

"So you're a princess?" Bulma asked Chichi as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah but not as powerful as Prince Vegeta. His family rules the whole planet. My family was only chosen to take care of part of it. We don't own it like King Vegeta but he has us live a good life as it is our job to look after the people in our area."

"Oh, well you're a princess none the less. Why don't you want to be called with your title like the prince?"

"I'm not as stuck up." She scuffed.

"He's not stuck up." Kakarot tried to defend his comrade. "He's just proud of who he is."

"Yeah." Chichi said sarcastically. "A little too much if you ask me."

"I'll have to deal with him later." Bulma said softly but it was loud enough that the Saiyans could hear it.

"He's really not that bad of a person once you get to know him." Kakarot said. "Chi's only known him for a week or so.

"And he's not looking any better." Chichi mumbled.

"It's only because of the way you met him." Bulma looked at the two with an odd look and Kakarot felt the need to explain. "We all met her the day we were to leave the planet. Vegeta's father has been pushing the thought of mating on him and has been for a few years. Vegeta sees no reason for it as of now and so the king had thought that by bringing her along, it would have him get close to her. His plan backfired as soon as Vegeta had figured it out and ever since then, Chi and I have gotten to know each other." Chichi looked at Kakarot and smiled. Bulma didn't fail to notice how they acted towards each other. "Vegeta's just a closed off person. He's been through some things in the past that made him that way. His father never helped either. He made it worse to be fully honest."

Bulma nodded and opened the doors to the cafeteria. "You three haven't been given any dietary restrictions but we have been told how much you three can eat. You will be served breakfast and lunch here. Dinner will be served where you three are staying." She wasn't given that particular information but she hoped they didn't stick them with all of the other aliens at that rundown hotel. She was trying to find the aliens that go here a better place to live but couldn't find anything. "Breakfast will be served between 6 and 8 in the morning. Lunch will be served between 11 and 1 in the afternoon. You two will have much of the same classes except for the last two. Kakarot has Human history as his second to last class and Gym as his last class and Chichi, you will have those two classes but switched. This is because the room isn't that big that you guys should have more than one person in there. There is enough space to move around comfortably but it was made for only one person at a time." The two seemed to understand and they followed her to their first class.

Vegeta was on level 20 and was finally being challenged. With Earth's gravity, most of this was too easy. It had taken time but it finally might have gotten a decent reading of his skills. Everything suddenly stopped and the bots receded into the walls. Soon, the door opened to reveal the blue haired briefs girl. "I'm glad you found it." She said with a smile and walked over to the control panel. "Hmm." She hummed. "If you're already a 20, I might have to create a new obstacle." She said it to herself but Vegeta couldn't help but listen in.

"You?"

"What about me?" Bulma asked turning to the prince.

"You're saying that you created all of this?" He had read about her father being brilliant but was certain that she wasn't the mastermind behind all of this.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes. I don't believe you. Especially of what I've seen and heard of you." He thought of last night and then the two on the mountain that were sparing.

"Of what you've seen of me? You've only seen me for a few seconds. A minute at most."

"I saw you last night coming out of an establishment with a man who was intoxicated and wanted to fight with some of the other men there."

Bulma thought for a moment. She wasn't doing that last night. Wait. He could have seen… "Are you talking about Marron?" She noticed the change of something in his eyes saying that he recognized that name from somewhere. "She's my twin sister. No wonder you wouldn't think too highly of me. She's as stupid as a door knob."

Vegeta looked at her with one eyebrow raised in doubt. It was possible but then why wasn't her supposed twin in that picture he saw of her family? He had his doubts to say the least. "Why are you the only human that goes to this school?" He didn't know why he blurted out the question but he did and now that it was out there, he wasn't going to take it back.

Bulma was taken aback by the question. Had he researched her? Is that how he knew about her? Then why didn't he know about her sister? "At first, my parents forced my sister and me. We were going into high school and they said it needed a few humans because it is a school based on Earth. It made sense. After the first day, my sister begged my mother to go to a normal high school but I wanted to stay. Other humans don't like the look of some or don't like the fact that some aliens are stronger or faster than them. Most are too intimidated to come here. I fit in here more than I do in those schools. I'm always too smart for everyone and it's hard sometimes when talking about what I'm interested in and no one knows what I'm talking about. When I came here, I learned so much about alien technology and made friends with some really intelligent people." She spoke as she worked on the system controls but turned around when she finished to see a Saiyan prince in deep thought.

Vegeta thought about how she spoke. It was with such passion. He came out of his thoughts and saw her starting at him. It almost was as if she tried to read his thoughts. "What year are you?"

"I'm in my junior year, same as you." Bulma then looked around the room. It was seemingly empty. She knew better but couldn't help but feel as though it was missing something. It was a well known fact that Saiyans loved to train and this room was hers before the Saiyans arrived. That's why the settings were so low at the beginning. She was only a level 3. If he was a base level of at least 20, she needed to do lots of upgrades. She wasn't a fighter by any means and just took up martial arts to keep up her figure. "I'm sorry that this room is so small." It was about the size of a high school classroom.

"It's suitable for my needs." He said leaning against the wall.

"It used to be my training room but now that you guys are here, I've created a space at my place for training."

"You train?"

"Not much but exercise and some self defense is always a good thing for a young woman to have."

"What level are you?" He was becoming very intrigued by this female, more so than any on his planet.

"I'm only a level three." She felt somewhat self-conscious as his base score was a 20.

"Really? Do you know what the average human is?"

"Not really. I'm the only one that has used this room."

"Maybe I can tell you how you rank." He pushed a button on his scouter and it scanned her power level. "Wow." It read a 10. That was surprisingly weak. But she was human so he didn't know the comparison of the rest of her race. "Your power level is a ten?"

"What? Is that bad?" She could tell by his expression of the question it wasn't that impressive to him. "What's your power level?"

"8,000." Bulma's eyes widened at his words. "Kakarot's is a 6,500 and the wench's is 4,800"

"Wow. And I'm a ten?" Bulma thought about the words. She's a ten. HA! She always thought she was a perfect ten.

"Comparatively, you're a weakling. But, if what you claim is true about you're intelligence; you're smarter than most Saiyans." Bulma now smiled. Not only was she smarter than most humans, all but maybe her father, she was possibly smarter than most Saiyans.

"Alright." Bulma said getting back on task. "I need to show you your classes. Most of them are my classes but until I get the other two situated on their normal routine, I'll be late and sometimes absent."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't need her! Why was he now seemingly stuck with her until the end of the school year? And now he had to go to classes. "I don't need your help in getting around."

"I know." She said as if she did already know. "I'm just telling you. Here is your schedule. You must go to each class. If you are caught skipping classes many times then you will be sent to your home planet. You came here to learn not to train. If you thought this was a good planet for training then you should have done more research. You may use this faculty when school is out and I'm sure you already know the hours too. Each class is an hour and you will have plenty of passing time to get from one class to the other. Lunch will be served in the cafeteria, obviously, and I'm sure where you know where that is too. As a reminder you will be served breakfast and lunch on campus and then dinner wherever they have put you to live."

Vegeta looked at her with pure shock. She was telling him all of this while looking at him but it sounded as if it were out of a book with her own comments put in there. How many times had she said this to others?

"If you have any questions then you can go to the office or find me. I'm not hard to miss. As I'm sure you've read all about the campus, I'm in almost all of the clubs and if you wish to join one you must fill out a flyer, it's more of a contract than anything saying that you're going to go to club meetings and events. Again, you can go to the office or come to me if help is needed. We do have a dress code here but I'm sure that you won't have a hard time following it as I believe you are fond of your armor. But in case you haven't read about it, you must wear a shirt or top, pants or bottoms, shoes of any type as long as your foot is not touching the ground. Nothing too distracting is preferred as this is a school and not a fashion show." She said the last part with a smile.

Vegeta's eyes were wide still. Bulma then turned and walked out the door only to stop to tell him to follow. He reluctantly did knowing that it was better if he did.

"I'm sure that you don't need a tour of the campus but I am required to give one anyway. The other two are already in their first class and so if it was them that bothered you, that won't be a problem. Over there is the office. You will be sent there if caught skipping class, starting a ruckus, or for any other disciplinary action. Over there is the cafeteria and this building is the main school building where most of the classes are held."

Vegeta was becoming very amused instead of shocked now.

"If you look at our schedule, you will see that you have a history course. Unlike a sophomore's history where it is just about Earth's history, it is more specifically about the mixture of Alien and Earth's history where Earth started learning about space travel. In that course you will learn a bunch of useless junk and some interesting facts. Next up is math but more specifically how Earth math differentiates from other species' math. After that one is an hour of literature. It's more like a book club than anything where you choose the book you want to read from any of the participating planets and read it, talk about it, and give reports about it. Then there is lunch. After you're huge meal you will go to the gym and you will have an hour to train. After that you have a foreign language of your choosing. All of them are open. None of them have Saiya-jin as a course yet as we only got the news that you three were coming eight days ago. Each teacher is authentic and was born and raised on their home planet and so are very fluent in their native tongue as well as the universal language English. If you want Earth's native tongue as a class that is one I teach. It's Japanese. You will find that the third level is the foreign language level where all of the languages are. It is mandatory that they take a foreign language class every year that they are attending."

They walked down the halls and Vegeta didn't bother looking into the different class rooms. They didn't interest him. They took an Elevator to the third floor and walked down the hall, entering a classroom. He assumed it was Bulma's where she taught Japanese.

When Bulma sat behind her desk, she scooted

in, put both of her elbows on the desk, hands folded together, and looked up at him with her chin on her hands. "Any questions?"

Vegeta thought the whole speech was unnecessary but thought it amusing all the same. "Just one."

Bulma's eyebrows rose as she didn't expect him to have a question. "Yes?"

"Am I going to have to see your hideous face all around campus?" He added a smirk at the end.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Not if you don't want to. I am hard to miss as I said before but if you want to transfer out of three of your classes, its fine with me. I wouldn't have to deal with your inept abilities out of the training room." She said with such smugness that it made Vegeta falter.

_How dare she talk to me that way!_ Vegeta thought to himself. _I am a prince and I will be treated as such._ He scowled and then turned on his heal.

"Go to your second hour. If you need help finding it I'll help."

"I don't need any of your blasted help!" He stormed out of the classroom and headed down the hall. His second class was Math and that was a floor down. He decided on the stairs and walked to his next class. A bell rang as soon as he got down to the second floor and students went out of their class to go to another. Some looked at him, knowing who he was, with fear and shock in his eyes. He ignored the looks and walked with his arms crossed in front of him to Math.

"Hello. You must be the new student." The male teacher said. He was sitting in the front of the room behind a desk. He wore glasses for all three eyes. "You may sit where ever you want." He then gestured to the seats. Other students started to come in and Bulma wasn't that far behind. She sat in the middle of the front and Vegeta sat in the front off to the far right side near the teacher's desk. "Today, we will all get to know each other. Everyone will pick a partner. It doesn't have to be someone you know. And you two will get to know each other." The teacher said happily. Vegeta didn't bother to move. The only one who came up to him was the blue haired female.

"Do you wanna be my partner?" She asked hoping that he would either say yes or that he wouldn't care.

"No." He said but he didn't really want anyone to be his partner. "But I guess you are the lesser of the evils."

Bulma's face lit up. "So, what should I know about you?"

"I'm not a people person." He said looking in front of him.

"That I can tell. You're also stubborn and rude."

"Get used to it if you want to be around me." Vegeta looked at the girl and smirked at the fire he sparked in her eyes. Maybe it could be fun making her angry.

"I think that there are a few things that you would want to know about me since we will be seeing more of each other. I'm not one to be easily intimidated."

"I already know who you are. I don't want to know more." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"What else is there to know?" He said not wanting to say that he had looked her up.

"Well, I'm the co owner" She was cut off as Vegeta spoke to finish her sentence.

"Of the capsule corp company. Your father is the other owner. You two have created inventions and it all got started with the capsule. You spend lots of your time and money at this school, captain of many different clubs and like to keep yourself busy outside of all of that by helping the students here get jobs and housing that's better than that dreaded hotel that they love to stick all of us in." Bulma's eyes widened at how much he seemingly knew about her. "In fact, the only thing I didn't know about you until today was that you have a twin sister."

"And a younger sister." Bulma added. "Though not many know about her since she lives with my aunt and uncle across the world. Her name is Tights. Everyone thinks that she is my cousin because she lives with them and is the daughter of my uncle. My mother and him had a one night stand and she was the outcome. Not many know this because my father didn't want it going public. What's something about you that not many know?"

Vegeta looked her straight n the eye. Those were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. What could he tell her? What would he tell her? He's not one for talking. "I have one younger brother and I don't know where he is, if he's alive, or anything about him except what I remember of him." He said knowing that that's the type of thing that she wanted to hear.

Bulma smiled. Not because of his brother but because he was opening up to her. "What's his name?"

"Tarble." Vegeta looked around the class room as his mind started to wonder about his brother. Was he still alive? Where had his father sent him?

"Do you know how to get to your next class?" Bulma asked Vegeta. She was glad that she had gotten him talking but he seemed to just shut down afterwards. She didn't want that to happen.

"I'll figure it out." He said looking at the schedule and his map. His class wasn't too far from here.

"Alright." Bulma left to Kakarot's and Chichi's classroom to show them how to get to their next class.

**AN:** Merry Christmas! Alright, I know that it's not Christmas anymore to some of you and it's after 8 where I live but it still counts. The others are soon to update and a surprise afterwards. Hope you like it. I didn't really know how to end this chapter so if it seems out of place, that's why. Enjoy!

**Sunshine**: Thank you.


End file.
